Second Chance
by ReallyReallyHungry
Summary: AU. What if the Cullens never came back to Forks? It's ten years later and Carlisle's in for a surprise as he gears up for his first day of work at a new hospital. "You must be Dr. Cullen." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Swan."


Chapter 1: Unexpected

It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen's first day of work at Ithaca General Hospital. Although the vampire had had countless "first days of work" throughout his lifetime, the novelty never ceased to excite him. He loved meeting new people who committed their lives to the same thing he did, helping others. So it was with a smile graced upon his face did he enter the tall white hospital one September morning.

Of course, the circumstances upon his arrival to Ithaca did damper his spirit a bit. Ever since he and his family had left Forks ten years ago the idea of starting over had always been somewhat uncomfortable to him. He knew that with each city that they relocated themselves to, they were just that much farther removed from his son's happiness.

Upon leaving Forks, the Cullen's had moved to Mongolia, then Ontario, Canada, followed by a short stint in Greenland before finally coming back to the US to settle down in Ithaca, New York. If it were up to any of his children besides Edward, Carlisle was sure that they would have come back to America a long time ago, however, he and the rest of his family respected, although grudgingly in Rosalie's case, Edward's wishes for some time and space.

For the first few years after their escape from Forks, Edward was inconsolable. He had gone off on his own for about a year before coming back to his family. Time passed slowly and although Edward was still grief-stricken, the pain he felt grew to become a dull ache. It was always there, but just not at the forefront of his thoughts.

Each time the family relocated, Esme made sure that there was always a piano in their new house. But in each house the piano was left untouched. Carlisle had not heard Edward play in ten years and he knew that this pained his wife.

With these thoughts swirling around his mind, Carlisle's good mood was effectively put out. Once he entered the hospital, Carlisle made his way up to the third floor where his new office was to be found. Waiting by his door, was a soon to be coworker he had spoken with over the phone after receiving the job.

"Dr. Waldron, I presume?" Carlisle said as he held out his hand to the short middle aged woman in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman looked up and gaped. It took a few moments before she could reciprocate his gesture. "Ah, you must be Dr. Cullen." She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I didn't realize you would be so… young."

Carlisle chuckled.

The woman flushed before looking down and reading off her clipboard. Clearing her throat again, she said, "Well, this will be your office. Your shift starts in a half hour and you will be assisted by Nurse Moore for the remainder of this month. If you have any questions feel free to ask her." She pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to him. "This is the key to the office."

Carlisle nodded and was about to thank the woman before she cut him off. "Oh! I almost forgot. You'll be sharing the room with two other doctors, myself and another fairly recent addition to Ithaca General's staff, Dr. Swan."

The smile on Carlisle's face instantly vanished.

_Dr. Swan?_

"I'd love to introduce you to her but she stepped out to take a personal call and I'm already late for my shift," the doctor said as she glanced down at her watch. "Well, it was lovely meeting you Dr. Cullen. I look forward to working with you in the future." With that the doctor disappeared down the hall, leaving Carlisle rooted in front of the door.

_Dr. Swan? _

_As in Bella Swan? _

_No, it can't be possible. Not here, not after all these years…It's just a coincidence. _

Shaking his head slightly, Carlisle let out a breath. All of his earlier musings were getting to him.

He was about to open the office door when he heard someone walking down the hallway behind him. Looking up, he felt his outstretched hand fall to his side.

_No._

Time seemed to slow down as he watched a young woman, petite with wavy dark hair, walk down the hall towards him. She was wearing a doctor's coat and he watched as her eyebrows furrowed.

Carlisle honestly didn't know how to react. How to react to seeing the girl he once loved like a daughter, no- the girl he still loved like a daughter, after avoiding her for the last ten years. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He braced himself for tears, for confusion, for anger, for joy, if he was fortunate enough, as he breathed her name.

"Bella."

...

Bella walked back into the hospital smiling. Holding her cell phone in one hand, she gazed at the ring on the other. She honestly couldn't believe it. She was engaged! Her boyfriend had proposed the night before and she had just received a call from his father to congratulate her. She laughed. Bella could just see Billy and Charlie celebrating back in Washington over a dinner of fried fish in front of the TV. Some things never changed.

As she stepped off the elevator and turned the corner, she saw Dr. Wardon talking to someone in front of their office. The man had his back to her, but even without seeing his face she could tell that he was quite handsome. Well built body, light blonde hair, tall but not too tall, though he did seem vaguely familiar.

Before Bella could catch Dr. Wardon's attention, the older woman had turned around and headed down the hall, leaving the man who she assumed to be the new doctor standing in front of the office. As she neared the man, Bella was just about to call out a greeting, when he turned around to face her.

The moment she saw his face Bella felt lightheaded, in a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Bella."

That voice.

She paused for another second, for her headache had just gotten a lot worse, before she plastered a grin that she was sure looked more like a grimace on her face.

"You must be Dr. Cullen." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Swan."


End file.
